


Venal

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [296]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony finds out Senior lied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/22/2000 for the word [venal](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/22/venal).
> 
> venal  
> Capable of being bought or obtained for money or other valuable consideration; held for sale; salable; purchasable.  
> Capable of being corrupted.  
> Marked by or associated with bribery and corrupt dealings.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #023 Lies.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Venal

Tony couldn’t believe how venal Senior was. No actually that wasn’t true. He could believe it only too easily. What bothered Tony the most wasn’t that Senior had been bought, but that he had lied about it to Tony’s face.

Now Fornell was going to have to arrest Senior for fraud and Tony couldn’t do anything about it. Truthfully, Tony was torn as to whether he should be bothered that he couldn’t do anything about it or not. His father deserved to go down, no doubt about it, but he was still his father. Tony loved him despite his idiocy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
